Your Utopia
by Follis
Summary: Full summary on profile. Couldn't fit it here...o.o...Enki x Kouya, future pairings? Yaoi. Chapter one up.


**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (sexual, intimate or not.) You have been warned!  
Spoilers ahead

**Disclaimer: **(I'm only saying this **once**) I do not own the Twelve Kingdoms AKA Junni kokki/kokuki AKA Chronicles of Twelve Countries AKA Tale of Twelve Kingdoms AKA **12K**, ETC. It belongs to the brilliant Ono Fuyumi.

* * *

**Please read through all of this- I know it's a lot but it'll help with understanding this fic…**

_Based after the last arc (anime), where you meet Atsuyu and Kouya. I think Rokuta and Kouya are cute together. :)_

_I don't particularly like Kirin/king pairings, so that means no EnkixEnou… (sorry) Even though it's cute… I refuse xD I just can't! To me it's more a fatherly thing. nn;; But some slightness of them together in this fic for you guys x3_

_I mean, Enki actually tells Kouya that he likes him. n.n Love intended or not, his words were (sub): "I like you Kouya…But as long as you smell like blood, I can't go anywhere near you…" -Squeels-_

_I must be the only Kouya and Rokuta fan in this whole world. By my stats, this **is** the **only** kouyaXenki fanfic O.O…Hope I can make you transfer. ;D_

_Most importantly, I have a strong belief that Kirins are **pure beasts** and having them do sexual intercourse and other things sexually orientated, is not really what I call "Pure". And so, I will also be one to explain **why**. It's only appropriate. (But don't assume there won't be Yaoi x3)_

* * *

**Explanations: **(Assuming you know most of them… No? Ask me.) **I will try my best to use the (correct) DUB translations though I'm only used to the SUB**

_**Rokuta**: Enki's Horai name. No surname being born of a low caste. Apparently, Kirins do age even though immortal, if they have no king with them. (They live up to 30 years without a king and die if unsuccessful.) Current -physical- "age": Left Mt. Hou at 4, returned to Horai 14, and found Enou at 17. (Studied this extensively)_

_**Kouya**: No real name being an orphan of war. Was fostered by the 'Youma' whom he nicknamed Ookiino ('big guy' -sub) before renaming him 'Rokuta', after Enki. Enki gave him the name 'Kouya' meaning 'late at night'. (awww…)_

_**Nyokai**: Kirin's beast servant. Enki's Nyokai is 'Yokuhi'._

_**Baka**: In Japanese Kanji, 'Ba' means horse and 'ka', deer. As a Kirin's beast form is half dear half horse, Enou calls Enki this. He also intended it to mean the Romaji meaning: stupid/idiot._

* * *

**Character Names:**

_I'm intertwining both their 12k and Horai names- my apologies for confusion. Hell, even I am._

**Shoryu – Enou**

**Rokuta – Enki – Baka**

**Youko Nakajima –** **Keiou – Sekishi-ou**

* * *

**Your Utopia**

**Heaven's God in the East, the Beasts Slumber in the West, and Rokuta tied to a bed naked **(x3 Just a little 12K joke with their arc titles)

_Chapter One_

_**By Annie Nguyen**_

-

Sunlight pried through the long curtains of an open balcony window in En palace, intruding upon the pure beast's face. He stirred in his slumber, turning in the opposite direction of its sudden glare, sheets twisted up over on top and around his feet. Gentle warm wind caressed his bare back coaxing him into a deeper sleep. The sun was far behind him now as he continued to dream.

Vivid light reflected off his strikingly golden mane, cascading down over the silk pillows. You would think that with such a bright and bubbly personality, he would be a morning person. This however was far from the truth, that he was not one at all, preferring more so to sleep in on such a warm day as today instead of taking flight outside in the clear sky, as long as it was still before noon.

With a wide yawn muttered, his Taiho slumped onto his back dreamily still in a deep trance; it was obvious however to what he was dreaming of as his mouth began chewing on one of the pillows, his hands wrapped around its length. "Mmh…peaches…"

His blissful daze, however, did not last very long as his Enou, Shoryu, decided to sneak into the Kirin's chambers, and then wake him up by _jumping_ onto Rokuta's double bed.

"Eh! Morning Baka! Sleep well?" Shoryu grinned down in Rokuta's grimacing face, his long and untied hair falling over and across his shoulders in rivulets of graceful black. Adorned on him was the traditional robe of various blue and white with gold trimming.

Rokuta groaned and curled up into a half-ball still clinging to the 'peach'. After a while his teeth eventually let the pillow's torture go, along with his recent dream, a damp mark left in its corner.

"Is food all you think about, Baka?" Shoryu laughed deeply, dragging the silk sheets off of Rokuta, revealing a lithe- and half naked body before adding, "Dear Heaven put some clothes on!"

Rokuta groaned again and tried to turn onto his side, keeping his eyes closed however. He was still tired and didn't really feel like responding to Shoryu. Besides, the king of En had already seen him naked an uncountable number of times- not because he was a pervert- the pervert- but because that was how it was between them; they didn't really have much of a problem with it. It wasn't Rokuta's fault that every time he transformed from Kirin to human form that he would always be naked as a result.

Shoryu was like Rokuta's best, annoying, immature, irresponsible, and fatherly, friend. Perhaps he was a father to Rokuta- a very weird relationship with an annoying, immature, irresponsible one at that.

Either way, they did care for each other. But it was nothing more than tease and fun. Not to mention that neither were human anymore. Immortals… and Rokuta was a creature. Time passes much easier for the En duo, knowing that no matter what they would at least have each other. In dying, so does the other.

And despite it sounding very much like a romantic relationship, neither of them had ever mentioned it, whether they even thought about it once before or not. Because that was just it—there was nothing more to the relationship than brotherly or fatherly wise.

"Nnh… Leave me be in peace Shoryu! It's too early and I'm tired!"

"Never!" Shoryu teased back, dragging Rokuta off his bed by his legs.

"Shoryu!" Rokuta gasped, eyes finally flung wide open as he fell off the bed in a heap, disgruntled even more so at the fact that the king was laughing at him.

"Aiyah! What's your problem Shoryu? Is that the appropriate way to greet your Kirin?" Rokuta got up again, slumping back onto the bed not really expecting an answer, "Damn you're up early today, what's with you?"

"And is that the appropriate way to greet your King?" Shoryu chuckled and gave Rokuta's hair a bit of a ruffle, "I've had enough strong tea this morning to keep me up all day at least- aren't you proud? I'm going to actually stay awake during this morning's meeting with the state leaders."

Rokuta yawned and rubbed his eyes, running the same hand through his hair afterwards to try and look up at Shoryu. "Eh? After five centuries of failing you think it's going to work this time?"

"Probably not- I'd be going to the toiletries continually," Shoryu laughed again, much to the Kirin's displeasure, "Maybe just for today. Besides, we have some visitors."

"Visitors?" Rokuta mused, hugging his 'peach' pillow again. "Is Kei-ou Sekishi and Keiki joining us as well?"

"Yes actually."

"Again?" Rokuta yawned.

"Yes again. We have to discuss the matters of the river water between the border of this kingdom and Kei… Something about a poisoning in the water system of Kei, getting into En's water system due to the past queen's Yo-ou's and Joei's poor ruling. It's not Youko's fault really. The country was in shambles before her."

Rokuta blinked in absolute surprise. "Shoryu… Are you actually being responsible for once? Since when have you been so…er… Kingly?"

"Eh? I'm only trying to impress her Sekishi-ou." He laughed amused at himself, attempting to ruffle Rokuta's hair again, "By the way she's progressing in Kei she could even out run me and five centuries of En."

"Aiyah!" Rokuta managed to half dodge the hair ruffle, muttering a reply, "I think Youko already knows, that you're a complete idiot anyways so why bother?"

"Eh…Heaven couldn't possibly punish a king for trying, right?" Shoryu laughed again to himself.

"I think the green tea has gotten to you Shoryu…"

"So do I Rokuta, so do I."

"Joy…" Rokuta murmured, lifting his arms up in the air in a rather childish pose. "Now dress me,"

"Dress yourself!" Shoryu laughed again, finding Rokuta's clothes and throwing them at him.

"Yokuhi always dresses me!" Rokuta retorted back stubbornly, his arms still up in the air.

He didn't know the reason why but he felt extra foolish then usual today. Perhaps a lack of twelve hours of sleep lately was getting to his head? Or perhaps Shoryu had finally gotten to him…dear heaven… Not to mention in truth that Rokuta always dressed himself and not Yokuhi.

"Ah… But I'm not your Nyokai am I?"

Rokuta grimaced again, hands on hips now in an annoyed gesture. "Ah…fine then. Now leave me in peace Shoryu!"

Shoryu grinned, pausing at the door way, "Of course, of course. Try not to fall asleep this time okay," Grinning he swept his way out of the Kirin's chambers.

-

Muttering under his breath, Rokuta pulled out of his wardrobe his formal-but-not-so-formal attire, though in a very reluctant manner. Yokuhi made sure to tread carefully around her Taiho whenever he was like this—grumpy. When Rokuta was finally dressed, she presented him breakfast. Food, one of Rokuta's favorite words.

Rokuta smiled at her happily, grateful of his Nyokai's company, and began to eat the fruit salad. During his time at En, he found himself trying to find similarities of his Horailife with those in the palace. Shoryu was like a father… Wait, no. Come to think of it, he was more like a big brother. Yokuhi was basically his big sister and all his Shirei's his little siblings.

Even the Chief En Ministers had relations: Itan was his grandpa (tee-hee. Well, Rokuta isn't about to tell him that), Shuko, his prim and proper uncle, and Seishi his aunt (cough, male, cough). No, he didn't miss Horai, not anymore. But it was nice to know that you had people looking after you, who will always be there until the end of your time.

The end of time… It seemed so distant to him now. Time was really a thing of non existence. There was once to when he used to find himself really depressed over the situation. Many people would die before him, and there was a chance of him never seeing them again. Only death would bring him to Heaven.

But more than anything, he still missed Ribi and all she did for En many centuries ago. It was thanks to her that he gained confidence in his choice of King. And, during that time of need in Gen state, she was a mother to him.

Breakfast over, Rokuta decided that it was time that he should go, and side by side, Yokuhi followed her Taiho out of the chambers.

Looking out into the clear blue sky as he walked passed open windows, Rokuta had already decided that perhaps after the morning meeting, he could maybe go out for a little fly about. He'd missed doing that. Maybe even Keiki would come along?

Or maybe he would pay his cousins, the Sage Lady Priests in Mount Hou, Houro Palace, a visit. It was an extremely long time since he last saw them.

Or maybe he should try and pay Kouya a visit. It had been a long time too since he'd last talked to much less seen him. And well, Rokuta certainly missed him.

"I wonder how Kouya is doing now…" Rokuta wondered out loud. Yokuhi closed her green eyes in a reassuring smile as they entered the hall together.

* * *

_Note: Kouya is still alive. If you've seen the Taiki and Kouya arc, and recognize the different time periods…er…it's confusing. My explanation of this comes next chapter._

_Personally…this fic took a lot of my effort to write. ;.; I don't know why but it was so freaking hard TT.TT…_

_**Please** review (or **crit**)! Fans of the anime will be cherished :) This fic will be continued even if un-reviewed T.T…but with –faster- updates if reviewed. Thanks!_

_--(Anonymous reviews will be replied to via profile. It will stay there for a month or so, so check back. Feel free email me, or talk to me about anything 12k related :3)_


End file.
